


Sexual Diplomacy

by Rattrina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Kissing, M/M, blowjob, claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: Claude is now the King of Almyra and is carrying to the 'Throat' to meet Lorenz for diplomatic discourse. Initially Lorenz isn't pleased to see the lover who had abandoned him six mouths previously. Claude wins him over by deflowering him.Say Hi and make requests or chat to me on Twitter @moonfireserpent
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 48





	Sexual Diplomacy

King Claude; the ruler of Almyra, it still sounded unreal, just as bizarre as when he was told he was the heir to Duke Riegan and would inherit the position of the leader of the Leicester Alliance. Luckily for the so called 'Master Tactician' things had a way of working out for the best. Fodland was now an open and tolerant land with benevolent politicians working to create a better world for everyone; it really was the stuff of utopian literature. He, as the King of Almyra, was due to meet the diplomat and ground-breaking politician Lorenz Hellman Gloucester to discuss a new treaty and share ideas on how to improve relations between the two nations.

It had been six months since he last tasted those sweet lips. The image was permanently etched in his memory; Lorenz wept in his arms unable to speak as the heartache choked him. Remembrance of Lorenz 's face stained with trails of misery stung him. Claude used to indulge in the lazy pleasure of napping in the afternoon. Now he couldn't close his eyes without dreaming of Lorenz; it has been torturous to be apart for so long. In a matter of minutes, in a meeting room in 'The Throat' he was due to see his love again. There wasn't any words to express his happiness; everything seemed a little more bright in colour, birds sung licensing and sinners filled his mind. He could barely contain himself as a ridiculous grin crossed his face. Impatience was a band as he placed around the room like a caged animal, every now and again double checking the cloud. To be nervous was not a normal mind set of the normally laidback Claude, yet here he was sweating like a pig. No amount of damp towels or water could cool him down. 

When the gentle patter of footsteps drew ever closer Claude's heart slipped a beat. He would recognise the graceful patter of footsteps anyway, Lorenz had such quiet movements. Every step seemed to be cushioned by the feathers of angels. Then there was silence...silence...silence. It was so quiet that Claude could hear the pounding of his heart and each ragged breath. The handle turned slowly, for what seemed like an millennium, until the door opened to reveal his 'rose'.

Lorenz seemed to be bathed in angelic light as his slender silhouette was framed by the entrance. He was an exotic purple bloom adding his unique beauty to the garden of his heart. Lorenz was just as lovely as he remembered with his striking hair, refined skin features and feline eyes. It took every bit of his self restraint to stop him running over and embracing him. 

As he let go of the door it fell shut with a bang. Lorenz jumped slightly as he was caught offguard by the sound. Claude's arms were open, his lips longing for a kiss, but Lorenz didn't run to him, instead he turned away unable to look him in the eyes. His journey to his seat was staggered as he pinned himself to the walls, staying as distant as possible.As he seated himself he assumed a defensive position. His arms folded across his chest as his shoulders hunched with tension. His frail body was turned in the direction of the door as he gazed towards his feet.

"It is good to see you again Lorenz. I missed you." Claude spoke with sincerity as he seated himself opposite Lorenz. He reached out a hand but the offer was rejected by the lack of response . He observed as Lorenz buried his head in his hands and shake it violently, as though he was trying to shake the words from his mind. I made myself forget your face." He swallowed hard attempting to steady his quivering voice. " I made myself forget your hands. I even made myself forget how it felt when your lips brushed against mine." There was as sad sigh as he looked forlorn. "I had forgotten your voice and your eyes."

Claude tried to envelope Lorenz's hand in his but Lorenz responded by shooting up from his seat and dashing towards the window. There he stood reminiscent of a joyless, disconsolate, and sorrowful widower soaked in sunlight. Lorenz gazed out into the picturesque garden full of natural beauty. "Do not touch me Claude." Venom was hidden behind every word he spoke. "I am a living wound, if you touch me you will cause me irreparable damage." 

Claude drew nearer, their shadows blended into one entity. Lorenz's trembling hand touched the faint reflection of Claude that reflected in the glass. "Your caress unravels me, like vines as they climb melancholy walls." 

Claude reached for his shoulders but Lorenz squirmed away the closer he got, despite the discomfort Lorenz was displaying he didn't relent. He pulled the dainty man into his chest and held him there. "Let me unravel you Lorenz." He kissed the top of Lorenz's head, inhaling the decadent aroma he had missed for so long. "Give yourself to me, I could make you feel so good that you forget that you are a noble." 

Lorenz attempted to push Claude away but simply wasn't strong enough. "Don't be foolish Claude. It won't work. It can't work!" He cried out exasperated, " my family are arranging a marriage suitable for my noble status. They would never approve of you."

"Fuck your family and fuck your nobility! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. If you can muster the power to do that then I will leave and send a retainer to deal with negotiations. You will never see me again. " Claude pleaded desperately as his embraced tighten. Now that Lorenz was back in his arms he was reluctant to let him go. 

Lorenz steeled himself to face Claude. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry another tear over you." The moisture made his eyelids heavy as he broke the vow he made to himself. "No one hurts me quite like you." He wanted to swear at Claude, to dismiss him from his life and bitterly scold him but his heart wouldn't allow it. 

Claude kissed away the streams of tears. "I am sorry, I should have told you about my dream. I needed to become the King of Almyra so I could create peace and understanding between Almyra and Fodland. I want to create a world where no one feels like an outsider, everyone can belong anywhere. I wanted to destroy false perceptions and stereotypes so that no person is judged because of where they were born. I wish I had shared my dream with you because you would have helped me on my journey. There was no stopping him from ravishing Lorenz with kisses. He had missed the sweet fruity flavour of Lorenz's lips, nothing could compete with something so delicious. "In the six months we have been apart have your lips been kissed by another? Are you still a virgin?"

The boldness of the question made Lorenz catch his breath. He could never entrust his body to anybody else, only Claude was his puppeteer manipulating his strings of pleasure. No one could paint his cheeks in a blush quite like the crafty man. There was no concealing the truth, his body and lips were still untouched by any other. 

A wry grin crossed Claude's lips as Lorenz answered him wordlessly with his blush. "Then let me apologise to you by making you feel so good that you forget you are a noble. End your suffering and surrender yourself to my appetites." He kissed Lorenz with a breathy passion which rendered him speechless. That kiss was an event of crucial portent. There was no way he could resist Claude now, with every kiss, with every word and with every passing moment he was in his arms his armour rusted away. 

His advance swept Lorenz off his feet like a tsunami flooding the coastline. Claude storm of passion was dizzying as he found himself anchored against the wall with his legs formed apart and Claude's leg rubbing against his groin. He knew he should have fought Claude off him, or at least struggled but every fibre in his body was crying for him to proceed. Instead of fighting he found his body acting in accordance with it's needs as he rolled his hips and thrust back against his leg. 

Lorenz soft throaty moan was the torch to ignite the kindling in Claude trousers. He took Lorenz's hand and caressed it against the hard bulge that Lorenz had created. Lorenz gasped as he felt the impressive thickness and length of Claude's cock. His obsequious body seemed willing to fan the flames of Claude's desire.

"You don't know how desperately I want you." His words were separated by excessive panting as his voice resembled the growl of a wolf. "I dream of you screaming my name every night. You beg me for more, always more." His licentious behaviour, most ignoble continued as he caressed Lorenz's lips before sliding them inside. "Suck!" He commanded with aggressive assertion as he ground his groin into Lorenz's hand Like a randy dog. Lorenz was benighted in the pleasures of the flesh; ignorance meant that he let himself be guided by Claude's voice, his manhandling and some element of instinct. He sucked and licked at Claude's fingers as quiet "mmm" sounds hummed in his throat. 

"I wish my fingers were my cock." Claude voice was hoarse with arousal, "you have a brilliant mouth my rose." Just like he was the most exquisite rose in a garden full of flowers; Claude plucked him from the ground and carried him over to a desk. Papers, books and various writing instruments were brushed aside as he laid Lorenz out before him. Lorenz was lost in a gaze of confusion, arousal and deep dark longing. Everything seemed to escalate at an uncontrollable haste. He had wandered off the righteous path for mere seconds and had become lost in Claude's wild ways.He felt like he was being treated like an inanimate plaything yet it was exactly what his body had been craving. 

Claude's fingers worked loose the many buttons of Lorenz flamboyant assemble with remarkable speed. Soon Lorenz was completely naked and at his mercy. He turned Lorenz into his front in an unceremonious fashion. There was a moment of fright and tension as Claude buried his finger deep inside, he drove deeper, ever deeper as he could and twisted like a corkscrew until he found the sweet spot. "Just imagine how appalled all your snobby friends would be if they found out that you loved a good finger fuck. " 

Lorenz body had forsaken as his body flailed as rivers of pleasure washed over him. Claude's experienced hands were bringing him to the edge. He serenaded Claude with an orchestra of moans; thunderous cried of fantasy that filled the room and beyond. He was sure he was going to pass out, never had his body been as defenceless and uncontrollable. Hot, red faced, glistening with sweat, his heart nearly exploding from his chest and his normally pristeen hairdo was in a dismay; Lorenz was no longer a noble but a slave to his carnal appetites. 

Claude removed his finger denying Lorenz his first orgasm. "Not yet, I can't let you cum yet. I need you to beg me to let you cum. " He lubricated his fingers with the precum laced all over Lorenz's cock before leaning over and kissing Lorenz's gasping mouth. His tongue was like a snake cooking and slithering in the dance floor that was the mouth. "Once again you have my cock jealous of my finger. The contractions were so right, so needy, nearly pulling my finger further within. Your body is gagging for it. "

"Claude...C..C..." Once again Lorenz lost in that wanton world Claude had created. He felt his anus stretched by the insertion of three fingers. " I don't think I can take it. " Lorenz's pitch was severely heightened, nearly driven to screams by Claude's sexual magic. It was like a coordinated dance where Claude drilled with his fingers and Lorenz undulated to increase depth and intensity. The first time he was slow and precise with his movements, for this insertion his pumping action was rapid. There was no way Lorenz could put together a coherent sentence as he throw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt so good, almost ready to burst, that is hurt. "Claude!!!! Claude!!! Please!" He panted heavily between his words. " oh fuck, please make me yours." 

Claude was not merciful as he increased the pace of his pumping, using the weight of his body to hold Lorenz in place. All Lorenz could see were Claude's vibrant green eyes through the smudges of his vision, within them he could see desire, raw and unbridled. Claude loved feeling Lorenz tremble beneath him and the heat of his body. 

Once again he released Lorenz denying him his orgasm for the second time. Claude allowed Lorenz a brief respite while he derobed himself. Afterwards, with little effort, he pulled Lorenz across the table before slapping his face with his cock. "My cock needs lubricating before I can fuck you senseless. Open wide..." He tugged back on Lorenz's hair to force his mouth open. "Take hold of the shaft and lick the head." Claude grunted as Lorenz did as instructed and started to lick up the precum, teasing the head with his tongue in a delicate manner. 

"Who knew that my polished rose could be so dirty. No need to be so careful you are not going to break it. Spit on it. No cock can ever be to slimy then put it in your mouth and suck. Forget the table manners. We are not in a fancy restaurant. I want to hear all the delicious sounds of you devouring my cock." Claude took delight in being crude, making Lorenz cater to his depravity, particularly when he saw Lorenz crunch his nose in distaste at the thought of spitting and eating noisily. Such bad manners were unthinkable to a man of his status. Deep down he knew he was long gone from the refined manners of his upbringing. He was now Claude's dirty little rose.

Claude stroked Lorenz's hair as he watched him dribble on his cock, then rub the spittle in. Inserting the cock into his mouth was done gingerly, Claude soon thrust to push his cock to the back of his mouth. There was an feral groan as he felt the divine suction stimulating his cock. The slurping and gurgling sounds made by Lorenz were deeply erotic to Claude. There was something empowering and arousing about a deflowered noble. 

"That is enough now." Claude's cock felt like a loaded gun with an itchy trigger finger. Coming in Lorenz's mouth was not part of the plan. He gave Lorenz a kiss on the forehead before dragging his body into the final position at the edge of the table. With his hands firmly placed on Lorenz's hips he pushing himself inside, slowly so that Lorenz could feel every inch stretching him open. Th is time he wanted intimacy, something much more sensual than the previous penetrations. He pounded into Lorenz in a slow rhythm,, whilst gazing into Lorenz's eyes and kissing his lips with hot breathy kisses with each moan he made. "Being inside you is better than my dreams. It feels sensual. I love the tightness around me and the subtle sway of your hips." Claude closed his eyes for a moment as a intense jolt of pleasure sizzles in his cock. " You kept me going Lorenz, the thought of you. When I was beaten black and blue it was you who have me reason to fight. You filled me dreams every night. Now that you are mine I couldn't be happier." 

Lorenz came first, his hands gripped the sides of the desk as his toes curled, rippling through him was wave after wave of the delectable pleasure. It continues to build until it reached feverish levels and Lorenz relieved himself up Claude's chest. Claude didn't take long to satisfy himself. He built the momentum of his grind until Lorenz's body was being slid back and forth upon the desk. Just before Claude poured his seed he pulled out and sprayed all over Lorenz's stomach. There was something about sullying the normally elegantly dress and well manicured noble that drove Claude wild. 

Lorenz was absolutely exhausted by the whole experience. There was no way he could stand or find a way to dress himself. All his limbs were anchors keeping him pinned upon the desk. The only thing he could do was till into his side and try to level his breathing. It only took Claude a few deep inhalation to gather his strength. He noticed Lorenz was still hazy and weakened by the sex. That was fine though, he liked giving aftercare to his lovers. He retrieved a tissue and mopped up the mess without Lorenz even noticing. This was followed by a brief surveying of his body to check for any bruising. As far as he could see he hadn't let a mark despite his rough manhandling. There was one temporary 'mark' let, well it wasn't exactly a mark but more of an opening. Lorenz's slit gapes from the penetration, to Claude it was a beautiful sight. 

After locating the pile of crumpled clothes on the ground he pulled one in underwear. Being broader and bulkier than the slender Lorenz meant that when he put his shirt on Lorenz it seemed to swallowed up his dainty frame. Claude thought that Lorenz looked after cute in his yellow top. He then aided Lorenz in covering his modesty. 

"I have brought some food. We can have a snap and perhaps a little nap together. Would you like that?" Claude had brought some bread and cheese with him for snacking. Lorenz nodded meekly, " Yes, that would be most pleasant. I hope you have recently laundered your shirt. I don't want to test in something you haven't washed in weeks."

Claude couldn't help but laugh as he heard the complaints of a defiant noble breaking through the exhaustion. "I know I have some appalling habita but I promise you that I bathed and wash my clothing before coming here." He cradled Lorenz in his arms and carried him over to a plush sofa. "Let us rest now. Am I permitted to dream of you?" Lorenz responded with a nod before he closed his eyes. Hopefully sleep would replenish him.


End file.
